Holding Out For a Hero
by Cap'nGeech
Summary: AU. Hermione is taken prisoner and held in Azkaban. Snape rescues her. As her, Ron, and Harry, with a little help from Snape, look for Horcurxes, Hermione deals with her feelings for her old Professor. SSHG
1. Holding Out For a Hero

**Title: **Holding Out For a Hero

**Author:** FlamingRosesInDarkness

**Warnings: **None, I don't think. Other than blood and it being an AU.

**Summary: **Hermione is taken prisoner and waits for her hero to come save her.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series nor anything associated with it. (Other than a Ron Weasely t-shirt.) It's all J.K. Rowling's. I also don't own the song _Holding Out For a Hero _by Bonnie Tyler. That's hers.

**A/N:** This is an AU. It's during the war and Deathly Hallows isn't taken into account. I'm sorry if that bothers you. Be forewarned, I wrote this in under an hour at four in the morning so it might not be totally well written. I guess it could be considered a songfic but I don't know. Anyway, read, enjoy and review.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in the corner of a dirty cell in Azkaban prison. Voldemort had taken over and turned it into a holding place for captured Order members. 

She looked around her cell. The walls were made of cold stone and there was a single small, barred window that didn't let much light in.

On the other side of the room, lay a small pile of hay that served as her bed. Next to it, a metal bucket, that served as her toilet. She grimaced at the bucket and looked away.

She'd been there for two months if she went by the marks on the wall she'd made with a small rock. _Too long,_ she thought and closed her eyes. She leaned her head against the wall and tried to get some sleep.

Sleep wouldn't come to her, unfortunately. She grumbled and stood, stretching her limbs. She strode over to her pile of hay and lied down. She closed her eyes again.

She thought of Harry and Ron. Were they looking for a way to her out? Or were they going to leave her there until they killed Voldemort? She pushed the pessimistic thought out of her mind and tried to think of something happy; a task that wasn't accomplished easily in that place.

Her thoughts turned to her parents. How did they react when they were told their daughter had been taken prisoner? Had they been told? She sighed.

"This isn't helping. Stop it," she said to herself. _Won't someone come and get me already?_ She thought angrily.

This thought made her think of a song her mother had sung to her as a child.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night_

Even though she sang quietly, her voice echoed around the room, doubling back on itself and becoming louder.

She stopped suddenly when a scream sounded from down the hall. She opened one eye and looked toward the cell door. She didn't see any feet under the door but she could tell someone was coming.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I can swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night_

She looked away, closed her eye and started singing; louder this time.

She finished as footsteps pounded outside the door. She sat up and the door opened.

A cloaked figure entered, cloak fluttering behind them. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at the tall figure.

Even though it was dark and they wore a hood, she could see greasy, black hair peeking out of the hood. "Snape?" He growled and said, "Yes, you stupid girl. Lower your voice before you have ever Death Eater in the place in here."

She nodded. "What are you doing?" she asked as he pulled out his wand a muttered a spell under his breath. A dark cloak, identical to his, appeared in his hand.

He threw it at her and snarled, "Put it on, hurry. We don't have much time."

Hermione quickly stood and put the cloak around her shoulders, fastening it at the neck and pulling up the hood. Snape checked to make sure her face was covered, then pulled out another wand and thrust it at her.

"Keep it concealed." Hermione stared at it a moment. "It's yours," Snape said and turned to the door. Hermione tucked it into her pocket.

"Keep your head down and don't speak to anyone we come across," he hissed as they left the room, closing and locking the door behind them. She nodded and followed him down the hallway.

* * *

They passed many cells and when she dared to look inside a couple, she almost gasped. In one, sat Luna Lovegood, her hair matted with blood and a bruised face. In another, Remus Lupin, blood pouring out of a cut above his eye, was unconscious. Lying on a pile of hay, his chest barely rising with each breath. 

She slowed down as tears formed at her eyes. She wanted to throw open the door and help him but Snape grabbed her arm and dragged her along. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. We'll get him out soon," he whispered. "The same with Lovegood."

This calmed her a little and she continued on, not looking in anymore cells. They made it to the exit when Lucius Malfoy stepped in front of them. Hermione quickly lowered her head and Snape glared at him.

Lucius folded his arms across his chest and drawled, "Where are you off to, Severus?" His eyes moved up and down Hermione's body, trying to figure out who she was.

"I'm on a mission for the Dark Lord," Snape said, coldly. Lucius' eyes momentarily flickered to Snape but returned to Hermione. "Oh? What type of missions, may I ask?"

Snape glared at him again. "One the Dark Lord assigned to _me_, Lucius. Now, move out of my way." Lucius smirked.

"Fine, I accept you answer. But, I have one more question." His hand reached out toward Hermione's hood, preparing to tear it off. "Who is this?"

Snape grabbed Lucius' arm. "A new recruit. The Dark Lord asked me to bring him along." Lucius looked at him for a moment, as if ready to contradict, but instead, wrenched his arm from Snape's grip and left.

* * *

Outside, Snape and Hermione walked to the edge of the water. "Do you have your Apparition license?" he asked turning to her. She shook her head. "Never had a chance to get it. What, with the war and all." 

Snape scowled. He had hoped she'd gotten. Side Apparition was a nuisance. "Fine," he said. "Grab on to me and hold on tight."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and felt him stiffen at her touch. The song played through her mind again as the Apparated with a loud crack.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she was standing outside the Burrow. She almost cried in relief. Above her, Snape cleared his throat. She'd forgotten he was there.

"Miss. Granger, would you kindly let go of me?" Hermione blushed lightly and jumped away from him. She mumbled an apology.

Snape straightened his robes and said, "They're inside waiting for you. You shouldn't worry them any longer." He turned to leave. Hermione watched as he walked away.

Snape nearly fell over when another body collided into him, wrapping its arms around him. He froze. _What the hell is this girl doing?_

Hermione squeezed tighter and mumbled into his back, "Thank you for saving me." She let go and walked back to the house, a deep blush staining her cheeks.

Snape watched her retreating back with a small smile. "You're welcome," he said to the night when the door shut. He spun on his heel and Disapparated.

* * *

Yay! I finally finished a story. I've had major writer's block and haven't been able to finish a story. This is the first one. I feel good and now have a lot of ideas for my other fic. To those of you who have been reading my PotC story, I'm sorry I haven't updated. As I mentioned before, I had writer's block and have been pretty busy. I'm going to write another chapter today and, hopefully, it will be posted tomorrow or the day after. Review please! 


	2. First Day at the Burrow

**Chapter Title: **First Day at the Burrow

**Author: **FlamingRosesInDarkness

**Warnings: **None for this chapter. Other than an angry Ron.

**Chapter Summary: **Hermione's first day back at the Burrow.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter series. It's still J.K Rowling's.

**A/N: **I'm pretty amazed with how fast I updated this one. I usually put it off. Hmmm….Well, just to clear something I thought might confuse people, (But probably isn't) this takes place during Hermione's Seventh year. So, yes, Dumbledore is dead. So is Sirius and there will be no mentions of Deathly Hallows, or at least, there shouldn't be. Read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

Hermione entered the Burrow and was immediately gathered into Molly Weasely's arms and squeezed tightly. She squirmed in the death grip while Mrs. Weasely cried in relief that she was safe. 

After a few minutes of loud sobs and strangled pleas of freedom, Mrs. Weasely finally let go and pushed her into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasely guided her to a chair and with a wave of her wand and a flurry of dishes, tea, soup, and fresh bread settled itself in front of her. Hermione smiled and pulled her hood down.

Mrs. Weasely sat down across from her and smiled at her over the rim of her tea cup.

Hermione gratefully dug into the food. Mrs. Weasely smiled more as Hermione finished quickly and asked for more.

After four servings, Hermione was finally full and could feel exhaustion creeping into her limbs. She could barely keep her eyes open as Mrs. Weasely led her to the room she'd be sharing with Ginny.

She bade goodnight to Mrs. Weasely and, without changing, collapsed into bed, asleep immediately.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning with the sun in her eyes and something on her chest. 

She opened one eye and her sight was overcome by orange fur. "Crookshanks?" she asked groggily.

"He's been terribly sad without you."

"Ginny?"

Ginny picked up Crookshanks and smiled down at her. "Mum, says to hurry up if you want to eat before everyone starts bothering you."

Hermione rubbed her eyes and got out of bed, stretching. Ginny threw a shirt and pair of pants at her and left the room.

Hermione quickly changed and headed downstairs, yawning.

"Morning, dear," Mrs. Weasely greeted as she entered the kitchen. "I trust you slept well?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, very well, Mrs. Weasely. Thank you."

Mrs. Weasely set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her with a cup of tea. "It was no trouble, dear. You looked ready to keel over at any moment last night."

She stopped and smiled warmly at Hermione. "I'm just glad you're safe." They stared at each other for a moment.

"Better eat up before everyone wakes up."

"Who is all here?" Hermione asked between mouthfuls.

Mrs. Weasely busied herself at the stove and answered, "Ron, Harry, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Fleur, Tonks, Neville and Percy."

Hermione choked on her bacon. "Percy?"

Mrs. Weasely nodded, tears shining in her eyes. "He came home while you were gone. He apologized and explained that the Ministry's been corrupt for ages. It's all very terrible."

They heard footsteps stomping down the stairs. "That'll be Percy."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and Hermione finished eating.

* * *

Percy entered the kitchen and paused when he saw Hermione at the table. Mrs. Weasely scurried over to him and gathered him into a hug. 

"Good morning, Percy. Sit, sit," she said, pushing him into a chair and setting a plate heaped with food in front of him. Hermione laughed.

Percy blushed. "H-hello, Hermione. When did you get here?"

"She got here last night," Mrs. Weasely answered for her. "And there will be no questions until everyone else is awake."

She set out the rest of the plates as more footsteps thundered down the stairs.

Everyone came stomping into the room and stopped when they saw Hermione. Ginny grinned and sat next to her.

Hermione smiled back and looked at everyone else. "Hello everyone," she said quietly.

Suddenly the room was filled with noise as everyone rushed to hug her and ask loudly how she had gotten there.

"Quiet!" Mrs. Weasely yelled. They all stopped and looked at her. "You can ask her all the questions you'd like after breakfast."

Everyone sat down and dug in. Hermione smiled gratefully at Mrs. Weasely.

After everyone finished, it got really quiet.

Hermione squirmed in her chair when everyone's eyes turned to her.

"How did you get out?" Harry, who was sitting across from her, asked. She looked around at everyone and started tellin her story.

When she finished, everyone's mouths were hanging open. "Snape saved you?" Neville asked in disbelief. Hermione nodded.

"He said he is going to help Luna and Remus, too." Ron scoffed. "Why would he do that? He works for You-Know-Who." Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he's decided to switch sides."

Ron shook his head angrily. "There's no way! Why would he kill Dumbledore for You-Know-Who then suddenly switch sides?" Hermione didn't know the answer.

Ron shook his head again and stomped out of the kitchen. Everyone watched him go and an awkward silence descended upon the group. Mr. Weasely coughed nervously and took a drink of his coffee.

"Are you sure he's going to help Luna out?" Neville asked timidly, a blush creeping up his face as everyone's heads turned to him. Hermione nodded. "Remus too."

_I hope,_ she added in her head.

Her answer calmed Neville somewhat and he suggested they go outside and play Quidditch. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny's eyes all lit up at the mention of Quidditch and they all ran to get their brooms.

Everyone left at the table laughed. At Mrs. Weasely's insistence, Tonks, Fleur, Hermione, Neville, and Percy went out to watch the game.

* * *

When they arrived at the game site, Harry and Charlie were trying to convince Ron to play. "C'mon, Ron. We need you," Charlie said as Harry nodded in agreement. 

Hermione watched as Ron gave in with a wide grin. Then he saw her and his smile faded. He grabbed the broom Charlie held out, mounted and took off. Harry and Charlie followed suit.

Hermione, Fleur, Tonks and Percy sat on chairs Percy conjured and watched the game.

Hermione couldn't focus on the game. Her thoughts kept turning to what Ron had said earlier. Why had Snape helped her if he worked for Voldemort? Shouldn't he have killed her instead?

Hermione replayed the night before in her mind. She couldn't think of a reason even as Tonks roused her from her reverie by shouting, "Alright Ron! Good job!"

Hermione focused her thoughts on the present and saw everyone clapping Ron on the back. "What happened?" she whispered to Percy.

"Ron made a spectacular save and won the game for his team." Hermione nodded distractedly. "Oh, that's great."

"Hermione, are you alright?" Percy asked with a worried look. She smiled at him. "I'm fine, Percy." He was skeptical but nodded anyway.

He walked over and congratulated Ron. Hermione watched as Ron hugged his brother and smiled.

His eyes connected with hers and they stood staring at each other as everyone cheered on, oblivious to what was happening between the two.

Ron's gaze became intense as he glared and turned away. Hermione shook her head and headed inside.

The rest of the day was spent in a similar fashion.

Hermione would sit by herself reading or thinking while Ron glared at her from across the room. All the while, everyone else tried to get them to talk.

That night, as she got ready for bed, she wondered why Ron was angry with her. Because she believed Snape would Luna and Remus? Or because she got everyone's hopes up when Snape wouldn't actually help?

She shook her head, ignored the warm feeling in her chest that formed when she thought of Snape, got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

There's the second chapter. The next one will be out soon. I apologize greatly if there are any spelling or grammar errors. Just tell me in a review or something and I'll fix it right away. Review please. 


	3. Snape's Punishment

**Chapter Title: **Snape's Punishment

**Chapter Summary: **Voldemort questions Snape's whereabouts and actions on the night Hermione escaped.

**Warnings: **Torture and maybe some bad dialogue.

**A/N:** The third chapter! This one took a little longer than expected. This chapter starts out in Severus' POV and I really hope I got his character right. I wasn't too sure on the real description of Azkaban so I just wrote it how I pictured it. Read, enjoy, and review.

**Song for this Chapter: **_Blinded by the Light _by Manfred Mann

* * *

Snape walked down the empty corridor towards two huge oak doors. Behind which, the Dark Lord waited. 

His shoes clicked on the floor and his robes billowed behind him as he reached the doors and knocked loudly.

"Enter," a voice beckoned.

Snape took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. He paused in the doorway and looked around the room.

Death Eaters sat around a table in the middle of the room; their hoods up and masks on.

Lord Voldemort sat at the head of the table, his red eyes focused on Snape.

Snape walked over to Voldemort and stopped beside him. "My Lord," he said, bowing. "You wished to speak with me?"

Voldemort turned his gaze from him and looked at each Death Eater in turn. Finally, he spoke.

"Severus, last night, I was informed that a prisoner escaped. One of your ex-students, in fact. A Mudblood, Hermione Granger."

Voldemort searched Snape's face for a reaction. Snape gave none, his face stayed cold and emotionless. Voldemort continued.

"There is no way she could have escaped by herself." He paused. The Death Eaters squirmed in their seats, hanging on his every word.

"I think someone helped her."

Murmurs broke out amongst the Death Eaters. Snape mentally sneered.

_He knows I did it. Why draw it out?_ "I know what you are implying, My Lord, and I assure you, I did not help her escape."

Voldemort smirked.

"Of course, Severus. I was not accusing you. I just wished to inform you," he said as Nagini slithered up his chair and wound herself around her master's neck, eyes focused on Snape.

Snape made sure to not make eye contact with the snake and kept his face carefully emotionless. "Of course, My Lord," he replied.

Voldemort stroked Nagini. "I called you here to ask of your whereabouts last night."

"I was here all night."

Voldemort nodded. "Lucius," he said, looking at where he knew Lucius sat.

Snape tensed a bit. Lucius would give him away. _What's it matter? Voldemort's just playing a game and I have to play along._

Lucius stood. "Yes, My Lord?"

"Please tell everyone what you told me earlier."

Lucius nodded and said, "Last night, around midnight, I was patrolling the halls when I saw Severus walking toward the exit with another person. I intercepted them and questioned Severus."

He paused to lick his lips and continued.

"He told me that the other person was a new recruit the Dark Lord had asked him to take along on a mission. When I tried to remove their hood, Severus stopped me. I was suspicious but decided to let him be and consult the Dark Lord."

He finished and sat, smirking under his mask.

Voldemort stood from his chair and strode to the fireplace behind it. He stared into the fire and said, "That is about the same time the Mudblood escaped."

He looked at Snape with a malicious glint in his eyes that told Snape what was going to happen.

He braced himself as Voldemort raised his wand and yelled, _"Crucio!"_

Snape crumpled to the floor as pain riddled through his body. His head cracking against the stone floor as he fell.

Voldemort cackled in sadistic glee as he watched Snape's body convulse on the floor and the Death Eaters tittered as they watched their traitorous comrade flop around at their Lord's feet.

Voldemort raised his wand higher and more pain coursed through Snape's body.

Snape's head cracked against the floor again and blood began to seep out.

"Why do you protect her, Severus?" Voldemort cackled. "Why protect a Mudblood? What does she mean to you?"

Tears involuntarily slid down Snape's cheeks from the pain. He felt a compulsion to give away Hermione's location but fought against it.

_Can't…must fulfill my…duty…_

Voldemort lowered his wand and the pain stopped. Snape lay on the ground panting.

"Have you no answer?" Voldemort asked, leaning down to whisper in his ear, his voice a low hiss.

"Why did you save her, Severus?" He held his wand at Snape's neck. "Why protect someone you loathe? Unless… you don't _loathe_ her at all. Maybe you _love_ her?"

Snape turned his head away. "Ah, of course," Voldemort whispered knowingly.

He stood and stroked Nagini's head, giving her commands in Parseltongue. Nagini hissed back, slithered off her master and out of the room.

He turned to his loyal followers. "Do you believe Severus has been punished enough for betraying me, your Dark Lord?"

No one said anything until one person stood and said, "No! He should be killed for betraying you, My Lord. He does not deserve to live!"

Voldemort chuckled. "Ah, Bellatrix, that's your answer for everything isn't it? No, we won't kill him…yet."

Bella sat down, pouting under her mask.

Voldemort turned to Snape who had propped himself up on his elbows and glared defiantly up at him.

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Severus. "You will regret betraying me, Severus."

His red eyes narrowed and a crazed smirk crawled onto his face.

* * *

Hours later, after Voldemort was finished with him, Snape was dragged out of the prison by two Death Eaters and thrown into the dark churning water. 

Snape begged his aching limbs to move in an attempt at swimming but they would not listen. The current swept him away from the prison and into a big rock.

He heard his head hit the rock and saw red in the water but couldn't tell where it was coming from in his dazed state.

The current pulled him away from the rock.

He floated along in a sort of contented manner. Opening his mouth and inhaling water, accepting his death.

_As long as… she is safe… _was his last coherent thought as he succumbed to the darkness at the edges of his sight.

* * *

Hermione watched in horror as Snape's body washed up on the shore, miles away from Azkaban. 

She sat up, breathing heavily. "Oh god…"

She jumped out of bed and started to dress.

While she ran around and collided with furniture, Ginny sat up and glared at her. "What are you doing?" she asked, yawning.

Hermione didn't look at her and answered, "I've got to save Snape."

Ginny shook her head. "What do you mean?"

Hermione shoved a shoe on her foot and searched for the other. "Exactly what I said. He's in trouble. I saw it."

Ginny stood out of bed and grabbed Hermione's arm. "What do mean saw it?"

She ripped her arm away and replied, "In a dream. I watched Voldemort torture him for hours for saving _me._" She paused, staring down at the shoe she'd put on.

"I've got to do something."

"What if it was just a dream?" Ginny asked, trying to talk some sense into her friend.

Hermione shook her head as she bent down and picked up her shoe that was by her bed. "No, it felt more real than a dream. More like a premonition."

"You mean like the ones Harry had?"

Hermione nodded. "Sort of, I guess. But that was Occlumency. I don't think that's what it was for me."

Ginny sighed. "I'm going to get Harry. Stay here."

Before Hermione could protest, Ginny was out the door.

* * *

As she waited for Ginny, her adrenaline rush died down and she was able to think rationally. 

_What if it _**was**_ just a dream? _

Hermione shook her head, feeling very stupid.

_Of course he's not in danger. It was just a dream fueled by guilt or stress. _

She tried to make her self believe this but a nagging voice in the back of head told her it wasn't a dream and if she didn't hurry, the man who had saved her would be dead.

Harry burst into the room with Ginny and Neville behind him. Harry rushed over to her.

"You had a vision?"

Hermione nodded. "I think so. Something like it at least."

Harry nodded at Ginny and Neville left the room. Ginny grabbed some clothes and left for the bathroom.

"Where are they going?"

"To change," Harry said, zipping up the sweater Hermione now realized he was wearing.

"Why are they changing?"

Harry looked her in the eyes. "We're coming with you."

* * *

Kind of a cliff hanger, eh? I think I did pretty well for my first time writing a torture scene, even if the dialogue seemed kind of corny. I think I know where I'm taking this story now, and it's gonna be pretty good. (I hope.) The next chapter _should_ be up before Tuesday, that's when I start shcool and I want to post before then. If it's not the last should be next Friday, depending on homework. Reviews are appreciated! 


	4. Rescuing Snape

**Chapter Title:** Rescuing Snape

**Chapter Summary: **Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Neville rescue Snape and bring him to the Burrow.

**Warnings: **Really bad descriptions of CPR and Mouth-to-Mouth Resuscitation and a bad description of Snape's body.

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Harry Potter. It's still J.K Rowling's.

**A/N: **So, I didn't post it when I said I would, but I have a very good excuse. I started school and for the first two weeks I had marching band practice a lot and my internet was disconnected. It doesn't excuse the fact that I haven't posted when I said I would but, hopefully, you'll forgive me because this chapter is longer than the others. Thank my mom's boyfriend for disconnecting my internet. Anyway, no more rambling. On to the chapter! Read, enjoy and review.

Also, I don't know anything about England's landscape or anything so don't be angry if everything I write about it is wrong. It's not my fault I live in the US. It's my mom's.

* * *

Hermione, Neville, and Ginny grabbed brooms from the shed outside while Harry went into his and Ron's room and grabbed his Firebolt. They met at the front door. 

"Hermione, you know where he is, right?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned. "I think so," she said quietly. Harry smiled comfortingly at her and she calmed down a little.

"Well, there can't be many beaches around here, right?" Neville asked. They all laughed and mounted their brooms.

"Which way, Herms?" Ginny asked.

Hermione thought back to her dream. She hadn't focused on the scenery before but now that she did, she saw a couple of yachts anchored near Snape's body. "I-I see yachts, I think."

"I think I know where that is," Neville said. "Follow me." He took off unsteadily to the east. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione followed.

After an hour of flying, they reached their destination. They landed on the beach and looked around.

Hermione saw yachts anchored to some docks and yelled, "Yachts!" She ran down to the water.

_Where is he?_

"Hey," Harry called. "I think I've found him." Hermione, Neville, and Ginny sprinted over to him. He was kneeling next to a black mass of what looked like seaweed.

Harry cautiously flipped it over. Ginny and Hermione gasped.

Their former professor lay on the beach, eyes closed, lips blue and his oily hair in his face.

Hermione touched his cheek and shivered at the cold. She lowered her head to his chest and listened for a heartbeat. It was faint but still there. She checked his pulse just to make sure.

Yes, it was there. Faint, very faint, but she thought she could bring him back. Her mother had made her take CPR classes one summer and they had taught her how to help a drowning victim.

"I feel a pulse," she said to the others. They all smiled grimly at her. "I'm going to do mouth-to-mouth."

Harry grimaced while Ginny and Neville looked confused. "Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation is also called the Kiss of Life. A person breathes into another person," Harry explained to Neville and Ginny as Hermione placed her mouth over Snape's, plugged his nose and breathed air into his lungs.

His lungs filled with air but didn't move. She silently cursed and started pushing down on his chest while Harry explained what she was doing to Ginny and Neville.

She listened for a heartbeat. It was fainter than before. She breathed into him again, the air entering his lungs and staying there, going stale.

She pushed down on his chest again, willing his heart to beat faster, and breathed into him again, hoping his lungs would move and suck in air by themselves.

Still, no such luck.

She tried again and again until; finally, he started breathing shallowly.

Neville, Harry, and Ginny's eyes grew wide as they watched Snape's chest move shallowly up and down. "Thank God," Hermione sighed in relief.

_He's alive._

She frowned. "How are we going to get him to the Burrow?" Harry and Neville lifted Snape up as Harry answered, "He's going to ride on my broom with me." They carried him to the broom, cast a weight reduction spell on him, so he wouldn't weigh the broom down, and set him on it behind Harry.

Harry wrapped Snape's arms around his waist and cautiously pushed off. He hovered in the air as everyone else mounted and pushed off.

* * *

They got back to the Burrow and quietly sneaked in through the back. "Where is he going to stay?" Neville asked dragging Snape between him and Harry. 

"There's a bedroom no one is using. He can stay there," Ginny said, leading the way up the stairs.

They reached the room and laid him on the bed. The four tens stared down at their passed out former Potions professor, dreading what needed to be done. They looked at each other.

"So," Ginny said. "I've got to pee. See you in the morning!" She ran out of the room before anyone could protest.

Neville, his face pale, left the room without a word.

Harry smiled sympathetically at Hermione and said, "I'm going to go make sure Ron hasn't waken up." He hugged her and left.

Hermione sighed and looked down at Snape. His face was still pale but his lips weren't blue anymore and his chest was still rising and falling slowly.

She sighed again and started removing his outer robes. She threw the soaked clothing to the corner of the room, planning to wash them later.

She unbuttoned his shirt and maneuvered him out of it. She threw it to the corner of the room and looked down at him.

His chest was pale with a little hair scattered across it. She thought his stomach was a little more toned than it should have been considering all the man had done until the war was sit in the dungeons and teach students.

She noticed he had a scar on his collar bone and wondered where he'd gotten it. She unbuckled his simple black belt, unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off, leaving him in grey, silk boxers.

Hermione blushed, threw his pants to the corner and pulled the blankets over him. She brushed damp hair out of his eyes and whispered, "Goodnight."

She shut off the light and left the room. She entered her and Ginny's room, collapsed on her bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Images of dark swirling water and Voldemort's red, snake-like eyes flickered behind Snape's eyelids as he slowly woke up. He felt warm. That worried him a little, for some strange reason. 

_Am I dead?_

He felt pain in the back of his head.

_Maybe I'm not. _

He slowly opened his eyes but quickly shut them again when he was blinded by sunlight. He opened his eyes again, even slower, and got used to the sunlight. He looked up at an unfamiliar ceiling.

_Where the hell am I?_

He painfully turned his head to the side. The room looked shabby but was clean and warm. He turned his head back and tried to sit up.

He gasped as pain flared from his neck and spine. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

He went over the events of the night before. The hours of torture at Voldemort's hand and the swirling black water. He didn't remember anything after that.

The door opened and clicked shut softly. Soft footsteps padded toward the bed. A clunk as they set something on the nightstand and a scraping noise as they pulled a chair to the side of the bed.

"Professor," they called quietly, shaking him a little. "Professor, wake up. I've got breakfast."

"I am awake, Ms. Granger," Snape tried to say but all that came out was a pained moan. He opened his eyes and weakly glared at her, blaming her for his inability to talk.

Hermione smiled at him. "Good morning. Are you hungry?" Snape nodded. "Great," she said, grabbing a bowl of oatmeal from the bedside table.

She dipped the spoon in and held it in front of him. He stared at it. "Open up," Hermione said with a smile.

Snape looked at her and shook his head.

_I do not think so._

Hermione laughed. "Please. You've got to eat to regain your strength," she pleaded. He grudgingly nodded and let her feed him after she helped him sit up.

After he finished, he gulped down a glass of water and asked for a quill and parchment by pantomiming writing.

Hermione pulled out a quill, ink and parchment and handed them to him. He carefully opened the ink with shaking hands and set it on the table before dipping the quill in and writing. His hand shook as he wrote.

He finished and handed it to Hermione.

**How did I get here?**

"Harry, Ginny, Neville and I found you and the beach and brought you here."

He started scribbling again.

**How did you know where I was?**

Hermione hesitated. Did she really want to tell him about her dream?

"_He has a right to know,"_ a small inner voice told her.

She reluctantly agreed and explained what she had seen. Snape frowned when she finished and suddenly got very angry. He wrote furiously on the paper, his handwriting barely legible

**You stupid girl! Why would you do something so idiotic? Do you know what you've done? You've doomed the entire Order.**

Hermione read it and, confused, asked, "What do you mean?"

Snape sneered and wrote; **Voldemort puts a tracking spell on each Death Eater as they receive the Dark Mark. He can keep track of any Death Eater he chooses. He can no longer find them anymore once they're dead. Which means, you stupid girl, you gave away the Order's headquarters!**

"But doesn't the Burrow have a Fidelius Charm on it?" she asked in disbelief.

Snape shook his head.

**Too many people know where it is. Too many chances of a Death Eater finding it. They haven't figured out, yet, that the Order moved the headquarters here after Grimmauld Place was compromised. **

"How did you know it's the new headquarters?" she asked, suddenly suspicious. "You're supposed to be on their side."

_Why __**am**__ I still here? I'm endangering her and everyone else in the house. _

He threw the blankets off him and struggled to get out of bed. Hermione watched him with her mouth hanging open, not fully comprehending what he was doing.

He finally got his legs off the bed and stood only to fall back on the bed with a soft thud. He tried again, slower this time.

He stood to his full height and swayed slightly. He steadied himself and looked for his clothes.

Snape frowned when he saw them in the corner. Did everything have to be difficult for him?

He cautiously took a step forward, swayed, steadied himself and took another step.

Deeming his legs usable, he staggered the rest of the way and leaned against the wall as he pulled on his damp robes.

_Note to self: Stop wearing more than one layer of clothing._

Hermione had turned in her chair and was watching Snape as he struggled to pull on his robes, still not comprehending what was going on.

She'd endangered the entire Order by saving him? Tracking spells?

All the things Snape had told her collided with one another until understanding finally hit her and she jumped up as Snape was staggering out the door.

"Snape!"

He turned his head and glared at her. He entered the hallway, still glaring back at her as she followed him, and didn't notice the top step.

"No!" Hermione screamed as Snape started to fall down the stairs.

* * *

Oh no! Cliffhanger! What will happen? Wouldn't you like to know… So there you have it chapter four. I am so sorry if the whole CPR/Mouth-to-Mouth thing was horribly incorrect. If someone would like to inform me of proper procedure, please do. Could come in handy. Hoped you liked it. Review please! 

**Possible line from the next chapter:**

"Hey, Harry, why is Snape at the bottom of the stairs?"


End file.
